The Bat into Hell
by MCNicholas1172
Summary: A new sinner has found his way into hell shortly after the extermination that inspired Charlie to open the hotel. But like a deer talk show demon the new comer is quite powerful. Unlike said radio demon his power is sheer untameable rage. How will the hazbins be able to handle this misunderstood sinner.
1. Arrival

**Alastor's note: Good morning darlings. Message from the author relayed from as angel would call me the "Strawberry pimp" the author in no way makes claims of ownership to Hazbin hotel or its characters. He only owns the original character currently known as the bat and nothing else, everything else is owned by the amazing Vivziepop. Stay tuned.**

Chapter 1:Arrival in Hell

Hell, hell was the place sinners came to when they died and was home to demons of all kinds. Some called it a dim and abysmal cesspool of nothing but fire and brimstone, others called it the shining city of sin or the best thing to happen in their afterlives. Meanwhile, most denizens of hell no matter who you ask call it home, even with the yearly exterminations and the territorial disputes and over powered overlords. There was one recent denizen that didn't care for being in hell. Everyone he had met so far had either been afraid of him or disgusted by him, not that they themselves were anymore frightening or disgusting than himself.

Meanwhile, he just travelled around avoiding anyone and everything he could. He has arrived shortly before the most recent extermination as it was called. From the little information he had gathered hell is purged on the first of every new year. This particular demon was made up of 3 creatures and his name was Koda, he was part spider, wolf and bat. When koda landed in hell he was saved from becoming a pancake by the lightning reflexes of his newly acquired wings. Since then he had been scrounging for food, clothes and shelter.

However, while life in hell came easy to some demons, others such as Koda had a hard time adjusting. He had been living off scraps of trash and managed to steal a large black cloak to cover his head and wings, even though his wings could become a cloak itself. Due to his short temper Koda's reputation in hell grew quickly. Along with his untamable rage, his bat like features earned him the nickname "The Bat" from any and all citizens that came across him.

Meanwhile, every other denizen was preparing for the extermination as it was only around the corner. A week and a half may seem like plenty of time for newcomers but for a long time resident of hell it went by quick. Koda had managed to find temporary shelter in what seemed to be an abandoned building outside of town. He wrapped his wings around himself and settled in for the night.

**Authors note: Hi everyone, first off I appreciate the follows and likes this story is getting and I haven't even released the real first chapter. As well, to the guest asking about if there will be a oc x Charlie in this story all I can say is it's complicated.**


	2. Rival

**Alastor's notes: Welcome back folks, and thanks for staying tuned for another chapter of bat into hell. The author wanted me to inform you all that while he appreciates the applause and keen reviews for this story, he has other stories out and in production. So dear sinners, get a wiggle on to reading those other scoops and as always stay tuned.**

Chapter 2: First Day rivals: Part 1

(Koda's point of view)

I had now idea what was happening, one minute I was on earth being executed and the next thing I know I'm falling. Thankfully before crashing to the ground something stopped me, I looked to see what it was and popping out of me were demonic bat wings!!! I put myself on the ground and tried to find the nearest puddle or mirror. I searched for a few minutes and finally found store with a window and what I saw terrified me. Instead of a human face I saw basically the from of man bat from dc comics, not only that I had a wolf tail and werewolf like legs. I screamed and felt something come out of my back, my eyes darted down and saw spider legs coming out of my back along with the wings.

_3 Days Later_

I had been wandering around town for three days looking for information, food, clothes and shelter. I managed to get information like I was in hell, specifically pentagram city and that in less than two weeks angels would descend from heaven and exterminate hordes of demons. It was known as the cleansing and was supposed to keep hell's population in check. The only clothes I've managed to get were a shirt thus far and food was just scraps I managed to get outta the trash. I walked the streets trying to find shelter when a pinkish hearse limo pulled up and the passenger rolled down the window to talk to me.

"Hey kid, what's got you walking around town all alone?" The unidentified demon asked me, I noticed he had heart shaped glasses on.

"Well, I'm new in hell I just got here about three days ago and haven't been adjusting well so far." I answered him rubbing my arm.

"No one adjusts quickly in hell kid, and with the next cleansing coming soon I'm sure you'd like to have someplace to stay ?*he says raising an eyebrow in a questionable way."

"Some place to stay does sure sounds nice right about now sir, uhm if it's not too much trouble could I ask what your name is?*I ask wary on how this situation could go.*

"Name's Valentino young man and I run the pleasure business here in pentagram city, and if ya need shelter I could help if your willing to do a job for me." The demon now identified as Val informs me.

Immediately, as he said pleasure business my suspicions were confirmed that Val was a pimp and having seen on earth how jobs such as that go I decided to decline his offer. "Sorry Mr.Valentino but as much as a roof over my head sounds nice I'm gonna have to politely decline your offer." I tell him the nicest way I can and began to walk off.

As I was walking I heard the limo's door open and close in a quick succession as my ears picked up the sound of footsteps against the ground. Before I turned around I felt a hand placed upon my shoulder as I tensed up at the action. Before I could turn around Val began speaking again.

"Listen here kid, while I find your manners and kind attitude refreshing no one says no to me. So how about you rethink your answer on my offer." Val says as I can hear the anger laced in his voice.

I turned around to face Val and grabbed his hand off my shoulder as I slowly applied pressure and savored the slight bit of fear in his face. My wings stretched out and unfurled as I stood to my full height.

"Like I said Val as much as I appreciate the offer for a roof over my head, the means of attaining said roof isn't worth it. So my answer remains a firm no!" My voice raises as I crushed his hand as he screams in pain. It didn't end there as I delivered a swift kick to his groin, kicked his right knee cap in before he could close his legs from the groin kick, and with one of my spider legs I stabbed him through his left thigh.

Pulling my spider leg back to me I dropped Val onto the ground and proceeded to storm off. "So when Someone tells you no you motherfucker they mean it!!!!" I yelled at him as I flew off from the scene.

**Alastor's notes: And there you have it folks, our dear Koda nearly bumped off Val but as you dear sinners can see it was merely in self defense. Now how do you darling demons think angel will take the news? This is the Radio demon signing off and telling you all to stay tuned.**


	3. Snake

**Angle's notes: Wazzup you sad pathetic Harlequin babies, if you're new to the story last chapter my boss Val got his ass kicked by the newbie in hell. If ya aren't new welcome back and Koda's got a thing or two on standing up for yourself, welp I've got a strawberry pimp to annoy, ciao~.**

Chapter 3: First Day Rivals:Part 2

_The next day_

It was the next day after my beat down and of Val when I found myself out on the east side of town. I learned he was not only in charge of the porn industry of hell but also a powerful demon called an overlord. As I was flying through high above the city a laser hit me square in the chest. The blast momentarily stunned me as my wings faltered for a minute before I realigned myself and hovered in the air. Looking for the source of the blast my eyes caught sight of a dark colored and heavily armed blimp.

Getting curious I flew over to the blimp to give the owner a piece of my mind for absentmindedly firing at me. As I flew closer to the blimp my nose picked up the smell of sulfur, although this wasn't the fire and brimstone kind this was the rotten egg kind. I landed on the blimp and looked into the gigantic window to see a bunch of egg men and a snake with a top hat. Hoping not to get caught I crawled down getting closer as I pressed my ear to the glass. From what I could make out he was another overlord trying to gain territory, I scoffed thinking why anyone would want to have more of this hell hole.

However, before I could take off one of the eggs saw me and altered their boss as they all started shooting at me. Projectiles from the eggs began flying through the mirror at me as I narrowly avoided them. Deciding to teach the snake a lesson I grabbed onto the window's rim and kicked a hole into the control room.

"Who Daresss enter the lord Of Sssir Pentious?" The snake asks me as I just stare at him while his minions surround me.

"I guess I dare you slithering sack of snake shit." I declare as Sir Pentious just looks taken aback by my comment.

"And who exactly are you and what givesss you the right to attack my blimp and destroy my egg boysss?" He asks as he literally Hisses at me.

"Well for starters, one of the weapons on your blimp strayed off and hit me while I was flying through the air. So that's what gives me the right and I'm the guy who kicked an overlords ass." I proudly announced.

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either of which is yup to you." My tone informs Sir Pentious that I'm not messing around.

"Well I can only assume the east way isss you giving up and the hard way being usss fighting." The words hiss out of his fanged mouth.

"Actually the easy way is that you leave out of my air space other than that you got the hard way spot on." I correct the reptilian overlord.

"Well then allow me and my minionsss oblige your requessst with the hard way then you winged freak!" Pentious yells as he and his egg boys started to attack me.

It was easy enough to hold back the eggs given their small stature and that they were easy to break. As I brought my wings out and pulled them back I used them to send out a strong gust of wind knocking back quite a few eggs.

After that, it was at that moment when Pentious launched himself at me and coiled around me as he tried to slice at my face. I raised my arms in time to protect my face as I stumbled back nearly falling out of the air ship.

"Thissss will teach you to mess with an overlord!!!!" He nearly screamed at me in anger as I saw his hood flare up.

He opened his mouth and flashed his fangs at me, but before he could bite me I dug my claws into his tail and threw him into the airship's control console. He landed with a hiss of pain as there was now a sizable dent and exposed wires in the panel. Meanwhile, a few more eggs had been crushed under my feet or sliced by my wings and after what seemed like a while the inside of the airship was covered in egg. As I turned around to leave out the window Pentious tackled me from behind as I tried to claw him off desperately.

In spite of, my best attempts the slithering bastard had grabbed on tight as my eyes caught sight of him

going to bite me again. However, I was unable to stop him as I felt the poisoned fangs sink into my shoulder. Before I was mad now I was seething with pure rage as I grabbed the bastard and suplexed him off me. My spider appendages sprung forth out of my back as I flexed both sets of exterior limbs and my eyes were a dark red. The look in Pentious' eyes was one of pure terror.

Needless to say, like Valentino the reptilian overlord has learned his lesson the hard way but would live nonetheless. Well his hat would need to be fixed and his tail stitched up but he would live. I however needed to find someplace that had anti venom before Pentious poison killed me.

As Koda flew off from the airship a shadowy figure watched him closely as tv static could be heard and the figure reared his boxed head to follow Koda's direction.

**Author's notes: finally done and the next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than later, hope you all enjoy.**


	4. A&E

**Author's notes: Welcome back everyone glad to see all the followers in just a short amount of time with only a few stories. Enjoy the chapter and Al will be back for his notes later.**

**(incoherent radio static in the background)**

Chapter 4: Assistance and Extermination part 1

A few more days later.

On the clock in the center of town the drop down counter had 1 day left till the next extermination and demons were scrambling to make sure they had adequate shelter in time. Koda however had barely been getting by since his encounter with Pentious. While Pentious' bits hadn't injected enough venom to kill it had been enough to make Koda very ill, he had been puking everything he managed to eat and lost some weight.

I had found a cloak to cover up and keep me warm and cover up my back better than my wings could as I stumbled around town. My shoulder was killing me as I could feel the venom coursing in my veins as it wrecked my body. I have been trying to find someplace that would sell antivenom that could help me out but sadly all the pharmacies I've visited had none. I was actually surprised that Hell had pharmacies but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Along with the searing pain in my shoulder I've felt like I am being watched.

I noticed that it was the last day before extermination and demons all over were running all trying to fortify their houses or hiding. I would need to find somewhere to hide soon or my time in Hell would end very abruptly. I visited the last pharmacy to see if they had any anti venom and someone bumped into me on the way out. In my delirium my vision was off and I couldn't make out any distinguishing features on who I bumped into except that they had a tv for a head?

"Hey buddy watch where you're going alright, you may not know who I am but I'm not afraid to deal with low life's such as yourself." The man hissed at me as his voice sounded deep and almost like television static.

"S..sorry sir I'm not getting around to w..well right now and my vision is a little blurry and I've been looking for some medicine." I say stuttering a bit as I'm in no condition to fight.

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again kid and good luck getting better." He tells me with a hint of malice in his voice.

I stumbled into the pharmacy and tried to carefully search each shelf making sure not to knock anything over. At first everything was going well until my vision went hazy and my hand knocked a few items over. I picked them up best I could when a pharmacist came over.

"Hey kid, are you looking for something specific?" He asks me in a gruff voice.

"Yes I am sir, I'm looking for some anti venom for a snake bite." I say politely while showing him the bite on my shoulder.

He looks at me shaking his head and cleaning his glasses before speaking. "Well son my last bit of anti venom just got bought by Mr.Vox and he just left." his words sting my demonic heart as I look out the door and cover my shoulder.

"The guy with the tv head right?"I ask as he nods before leaving and I give him my thanks before walking out the door.

I opened the door ever so slightly before hearing an all to familiar voice on the end of Vox's phone.

"Vox I'm glad you called and said you found that little shit stain of a sinner. I guess he couldn't be untouchable forever." The voice belonged to Valentino and my blood boiled as I continued to listen in.

"Yea yea Val save your praises. Only reason I found him is because the steampunk snake said that your target had crashed into his airship and he managed to bite the bastard and poison him. So logically with a snake bite one would need anti venom."

At this point Val would finish the sentence. "So you've been going around and getting all the anti venom so he doesn't have any. Vox you are an evil genius." The pimp praises his televised friend.

"Well it was simply a matter of processing his next move, my heightened companion. And now that there's none left in stores the only way to get what he needs is through either you or I." Vox exclaims to Valentino as my claws dig into the door handle and I crush it.*

My eyes turn red before I rip off the door from its hinges and the last thing I remember is seeing Vox's shocked expression and hearing Valentino's voice warning Vox.

**Alastor's notes: Well darling sinner's I have returned and only to see how much the world has turned to hell. With all this nonsense going on in the world all the dear author can do is continue writing. And he apologizes for the cliffhanger but this chapter is just a bit too long. So enjoy, stay tuned and wash your hands.**


	5. A&E Part 2

**Alastor's notes: Darlings glad to be back after dealing with Angel and his antics. And now the fight to end all fights dear sinners. The overlord Vox vs Koda the bat. Be prepared for a smackdown. (P.s the author imagines Vox having the voice of Mark Hamill). Before I forget to tell you sinners that the author owns none of the previous established characters or rights to Hazbin Hotel. All rights reserved to Vivienne Medrano(Aka Vivzipop) He only owns the original character Koda the bat demon.**

Chapter 5: Assistance and Extermination:Part 2

After ripping the pharmacy door off its hinges my wings unfurled from beneath my cloak and I charged straight at Vox. Before Val's warnings could reach his audio receptors I tackled the lanky demon hard enough to leave a dust silhouette. His grip held tight on the anti venom as I flew him through several buildings. He gripped my wrists and twisted us hard to the right as we exited the last building and landed onto the street. My grip on him loosened as we separated and I slammed my claws into the street to slow myself down, meanwhile Vox dusted himself off and picked up his top hat.

"Alright you little shit stain I guess I did underestimate Val's warnings about you, even poisoned you're definitely not a pushover. But that's a mistake I won't make again." He spoke with an electronic buzz in his voice.

My breath was ragged as I removed my claws from the asphalt and stood tall trying my best to intimidate the Television demon. I chose my next words carefully before speaking. "Vox if that is your name, I don't want a fight. I don't even care that you are friends with Valentino.


	6. Design:Koda

Initial I imagined him with brown or black fur like some bats or wolves and even spiders. But recently I rewatched the HBO Spawn series and got me to redesign koda.

Height:6'4

Weight: 300 pounds

Eye color: Green but turns red when angry

True form: wings unfurl and spider legs sprout out from his back. He grows to 7'2 and and spider fangs protrude from the top of his mouth.

Facial features: white marks around his eyes(like spawn)

Weapons: Hand claws, teeth, fangs, wings

Color scheme: black fur, forearms on wings are red, white fur on stomach,upper legs and back. Spider legs when out are white as well.

Physical description: Koda has mostly bat like features especially in his face, his legs are comprised like some werewolf type characters were the legs are bent backwards. (for example use loona or Moxie from helluva boss for reference.) The top of his back has a slight hunch but it's barely noticeable.

**Authors note: Everyone since we are in quarantine I'm gonna try and get more chapters out so please stay patient the real chapter 4 and 5 are almost done and Koda will meet the Hazbin's soon. So everyone stay safe, stay healthy, happy etc. Wash your hands and stay home.**


End file.
